bravery
by forbiddenist
Summary: AU, Inspired by the era of the Holy Crusades. Zero is a knight of the Order and Kaname is a Vampire Prince. Kaname takes Zero as a war prisoner, but falls for the hunter; and wants him for his own. May become a multi-chapter.


A/N:

This work is purely fictional. I do not own any of the characters of Vampire Knight or any of the historical contexts in this text. Forgive me for any inaccuracy or twists in the fiction ahead. The story is very _very _loosely based on a yaoi manga called 'Black Suns'. However, in this case, the order would be the hunters and the Turks the vampires.

Summary: You may choose not to read this;  
>AU, Based on the era of the Holy Crusades, in the Western Europe conflicts. Zero is a knight of the Order (a hunter) and Kaname is a Vampire Prince. Kaname takes Zero as a war prisoner, and falls for the hunter's personality and beauty; and wants him for his own, but will the knight become 'owned'?<p>

First of all, thank you for reading this. Please drop a review!  
>And for readers who have read my other fics, I'm terribly sorry for starting another story! I'll do my best to complete the ones I have that are still incomplete though. I ask for your patience with me and my terrible time management and horrible procrastinating lifestyle. School has been a total black hole of time as well, so I hope I won't take too long to update the stories that I haven't touched in a while. Thank you for reading this.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiryuu Zero cursed, launching himself over a piece of fallen debris toward the remnants of what used to be the local bakery, away from the onslaught of arrows heading his way. He pressed his back against the half-burnt wooden pillar, taking deep controlled breaths while trying to still his wildly beating heart. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat that was dripping off his face, not caring that he was smearing more dirt and grime on his cheeks. He pushed a few loose strands of silver back into the confines of his helmet, his other hand on the worn and dirty hilt of the sword on his hip.<p>

How long more could the city hold?

He took another deep breath – trying to ignore the drum of his heartbeat in his ears and the dizziness assaulting his senses from the adrenaline and fatigue. He had been fighting for six days – the civilians had evacuated the city already, and his comrades and himself were trying their best to fend off the Vampire army that had come to take back the land that the Order themselves had seized just weeks before. Zero was tired of the fighting; he was tired of the crusade. All he wanted to do was to return home.

He heard scrambling feet from behind the pillar, and he forced himself together as he made a mad dash to the broken back door of the remains of a bakery, into the alley. He had to find his way to the nearest guard post – he would have better bearings then. He passed bodies in the same silver armor he was in, and he prayed for their souls as he jogged onward. He owed them so much more.  
>The armor was heavy on his shoulders, a burden that he would have been glad to be rid of. He pushed himself forward, his breaths short and uneven; he finally found the western guard tower. The hunter flung the door open, maneuvering his tired and aching body inside, he bolted the door, and proceeded to trudge up the winding staircase. He knew he would find a man of the order upstairs, and he was glad it was someone he knew.<p>

"Kaito!"

The man had turned, about to draw his sword when he recognized Zero's face and immediately moved towards the hunter to touch his shoulder.  
>"I'm glad you're alright Zero. The situation down there is pretty bad."<br>The taller man looked over his shoulder, down to the city that was burning and filled with shouts and the sound of metal against metal. Zero knew that his men were in no condition to fight – they had barely survived the siege of the city, and this surprise attack so soon caught them off-guard and with many still wounded. Captain Yagari had left him in charge of the city a week ago, despite his insecurity and inexperience - the good Captain was needed back at base to settle matters regarding the damage the order suffered in recent conquests and their next move. It was Zero's fault that so many men died, it was his failure to the Order.

"They say it's Kaname's army."

Zero stilled – he had heard that name somewhere before.  
>Kuran Kaname, the Vampire Prince who had the ability to lead an army into battle and emerge victorious no matter what the odds. That was what the people had proclaimed. He remembered the prison cell he was patrolling, and how one of the captive soldiers was yelling that their Prince would save them – "That Kaname would reduce the Order to nothing but ashes."<p>

Kaito turned back to Zero then, a small look on his face.  
>The Order was almost completely wiped out here.<br>And they both agreed.

The Order wasn't going to win this fight.

Zero had to think.

He had to think of a way to send the remaining of his men back home – he was the man put in charge, and he had done a horrible job at keeping the city. He had to atone for all the deaths he was responsible for; he had to find a way to allow his remaining men a way to live.

"Zero, what are you thinking?"  
>Kaito touched his arm, pulling the slightly shorter man closer, looking him in the eye. Zero didn't meet his gaze.<p>

"I'll try to negotiate. Maybe he'll listen."

"You'll what?"

"He can't be that much of a barbarian."

"We're talking about vampires, Zero! You can't expect them to understand!"

"I have to try, Kaito!"  
>Kaito was about to retort when he saw the look on his captain's face.<p>

Zero had the same look he had when he was a child.  
>That same determined, stubborn and wonderfully charming look, despite all the blood and dirt that caked on his beautiful face.<p>

"I have to send you all back, Kaito. I owe all of you that much. The Lord will watch over me. At least, if I die, I'll be waiting for you behind the Golden Gates with the rest of our brothers." Zero's lilac eyes now met Kaito's own, and the smaller man was caught by surprise as he was pulled into a hug, the older man kissing his temple. Zero waited for Kaito to release him, and when he did he smiled, and turned to head back down the stairs. Before he did, he paused, but didn't face the older man.

"Gather as many men as you can and leave this place." he hesitated, as if thinking of what more to say.

"...and tell Ichiru that I love him." Zero didn't wait for Kaito's reply, but ran down the stairs and back through the bolted door and onto the street. He waited behind one of the crumbles of a wall, rerunning his 'plan' inside his mind over and over again as he waited for one of the enemy to pass him by.

He heard footsteps amongst the rubble near him, somewhere to his left. The hunter steeled his resolve as he stepped out of from his hiding place and walked toward the sounds. The man didn't notice him, and when he did he immediately drew his sword and engaged the young hunter. Zero winced as the sound of metal against metal reached his ears, he deflected the blow aimed at his head, easily parrying it so he had the upper hand. He shifted his body so that momentum allowed him to position his blade at the enemy's throat. He held it there.

His enemy was waiting for the final blow, eyes clenched and breathing shallow.

Zero steadied his voice.

"Take me to Kuran Kaname."  
>The man under his blade's eyes flew open, regarding him with surprise and slight anger.<p>

"What makes you think that I will take you to my Prince, Fool?"  
>Zero ignored the man's struggles and held him firmly in place.<p>

"Take me to Kuran Kaname, and we will surrender."  
>The man laughed, a piercing, detestable laugh.<p>

"Who are you to offer to surrender, Child?"  
>Zero growled, pulling the man closer so he could glare.<p>

"I am the Captain in charge of this city. I am in command."  
>The man fell silent.<p>

"How do I know that what you say is true?"

"I carry the Mark." The young man shifted himself to reveal an armband on his left arm, with the mark of the order on it.  
>The man held captive considered it.<p>

"Very well, I shall take you to my Prince."

* * *

><p>Zero fidgeted in his bindings. They were rough and bit into the tender skin of his wrists. His heart was beating wildly once more.<br>The man pulled him along; outside the city and toward the large camp site filled with Council tents and horses and fires. The men they passed kept staring at him.

Zero himself was divested of his helmet and armor; his sword was taken from him, and he was wearing nothing but his inner shirt and slacks. He had never felt more vulnerable in his life.  
>They stopped outside the largest tent, and he watched the man talk to one of the guards standing outside, who subsequently went inside to inform the Prince of their arrival.<br>He thought he heard female laughter.

He waited outside, trying to ignore the gazes of the men who walked by, or who was just lingering outside their tents or tending to the horses. He could feel their numbers increasing as more of them had emerged out of their temporary lodgings just to look at him.

He felt like a piece of meat in the middle of a pack of wolves.

He was almost thankful when he was told he was to go in, but not before two women emerged from the tent, giggling and seemingly drunk – their high-pitched voices grated on Zero's ears.

He was shoved inside, and he would have fallen if not for his reflexes to remain upright; he found himself in a palace room instead of a tent. There was gold and embroidery and lavish furniture, with beautiful cloth drapes fanning from the centre of the ceiling of the tent outward, like a flower. In the middle of the tent, seated in one of the lavish looking reclining chairs and surrounded by pillows and cushions was one of the most stunning looking people Zero had ever come across.  
>His face was what caught Zero's attention first – that perfect face, as if sculpted by the angels themselves – the sharp nose, those dark, mysterious eyes, the high cheek bones, the full petal lips. Everything on that face came together in perfect harmony, and if Zero had not been a man of God, he would have most definitely been moved by this man's beauty. The man's chocolate tresses fell lazily on lightly tanned skin, and a lean yet muscled body was hidden underneath layers of maroon robes – the young hunter's inspection was interrupted by his 'captor's' rugged voice.<p>

"The hunter I bring you, my Prince. He claims to be the Man in Command of the hunters in the city. He carried the mark of the Order on his left shoulder."  
>The Prince glanced at Zero then, he had been reviewing papers on the desk beside him, which Zero now saw had a map with several marks scribbled on it.<p>

The knight didn't expect the man's gaze to stir him so much.

* * *

><p>Kuran Kaname was surprised. One of his men had brought him a knight who claimed to be the Captain? He certainly hadn't expected surrender so soon. He thought that the Order had more pride than that. He nodded to the guard, who then proceeded outside to speak with the man who brought the knight – the Prince apologized to the two ladies who were lounging on either side of him, asking them to leave with a smile and a promise of a wonderful night ahead. They left giggling and joking.<br>Kaname then went over to review his plans as the 'Captive' was shown in, and he forced himself to look as disinterested as he could as his man introduced the knight, and slowly shifted his gaze to regard the man that so readily handed himself over to his enemies.

He could never have dreamed of something like this.

The man that knelt on the floor of his tent was regarding him silently – a small look of awe in those determined and expressive lilac eyes, framed by impossibly long, fair lashes. The man's silver hair was still caked with blood, dirt and grime, as was the snowy fair skin of that exquisite face – the filth did nothing to hide that disturbing beauty that was before him, the loose inner shirt was slipping off one fair, sculpted shoulder, and from what Kaname could see, he would really very much prefer the hunter to be wearing nothing at all with that lean and slender physique. The beauty looked no older than 20. Was his man trying to play him?  
>Kaname's demeanor steeled.<p>

"You expect me to believe that the Order would put a boy in charge of this city?"  
>The said 'boy' growled, much to the Prince's surprise.<p>

"I was put in charge. I am in Command. I have come here to surrender to you, but I have one condition."  
>The Prince was amused. The beautiful boy kneeling on the floor of his tent thought that he was in a position to demand for things. His man was about to open his mouth and curse at the boy, as well as make a move to slap him when Kaname raised his hand.<p>

"Do you understand your position, hunter?"  
>The boy kept silent, his gaze trained on Kaname.<p>

"I have one condition." He repeated, determined and unwavering.

Kaname decided to humor him.

"And what is that condition?"  
>The boy didn't answer immediately, he seemed to be searching for something on Kaname's face.<p>

"I ask that you allow my remaining comrades to return home safely."  
>Kaname raised a fine eyebrow.<p>

"You want me to allow my enemy to escape?"  
>Again, the boy did not answer immediately.<p>

"I ask that you allow my men to live."  
>Kaname considered this. The boy was definitely young; naive and trusting.<p>

"What do I receive in return?"

"I have close ties to the royal family. You can kill me or imprison me. But I will give you no information about my King."  
>The Prince regarded the boy silently, searching for any signs of a lie. When he found none, he spoke again.<p>

"You would exchange yourself for your men, and you entrust your life into my hands, not knowing if I will even fulfill my promise to you should I even agree to it?"

"Yes." there was no hesitation, no fear; just determination.

Kaname did not know what possessed him to agree.  
>"I will kill them if they attack first."<p>

* * *

><p>"This is outrageous, your Majesty!" the man's voice sounded muffled, and Zero did not hear the rest of the argument as he was lead into a separate tent, slightly behind the large one he was in.<br>One of the Prince's personal attendants, Seiren, he thought he heard Kaname say, was leading the boy to the side of the tent and he was made to sit. She was wiping his face with a wet towel, gently getting the dirt out of his hair. He idly wondered why she bothered.

Zero mentally prepared himself for death, or imprisonment; he did not move as the woman quietly finished her task, and he thanked her softly, but she made no reply and merely stood beside him, like a silent statue, watching over him.

The Prince himself arrived in the tent moments later. He did not speak, he merely waved his hand, and the attendant had immediately bowed and started for the exit.  
>In seconds Zero was alone with the Prince, and when the beautiful enemy made his way over to stand over him Zero felt a tingle of unease.<p>

"What would you do of me?"  
>The Prince did not answer, but instead lowered himself gracefully to his eye level, a small smirk on his face.<p>

"Will you kill me?" Zero asked again, and this time the brunet had chuckled and shook his head.

"I would not waste a gift as stunning as you, young hunter."  
>Zero had tensed as the older man lifted his hand, bracing himself for pain, and was surprised when all that reached his cheek was a light caress. Then everything clicked in his mind.<p>

"Kill me now," he whispered, a small panic rising in his being. If this man was going to use him in the way he was thinking - once again his train of thought was interrupted by the Prince's soft, delicious chuckling.

"I will not. You gave yourself to me, boy. You will serve me your purpose well."  
>Zero's entire body turned to lead as the words left the Prince's lips, and he had never felt more foolish in his life.<p>

"What is your name, young hunter?"  
>Zero didn't answer, he was too concentrated on the hand that was trailing it's way down his nape, to his shoulder, and the sweet repercussions of the action his body was registering. His oath of celibacy had never felt more threatened. He wanted to struggle, but his body did not move.<p>

"Your name, child?"  
>Zero was now deciding whether to answer, the impact of a sheer touch to his body was maddeningly pleasant. He wanted to push the man away but his arms were not working.<p>

"Kiryuu..." he breathed, as the hand slid down to his chest, kneading a little, slender fingers found his nipple, and friction was applied, hitching his breath unintentionally. He had never felt these sensations before, and receiving it from a vampire made him want to kill himself.  
>But he answered nonetheless.<p>

"...Kiryuu Zero." he cursed himself for his weakness, shutting his eyes tightly and trying to control his breathing; to will these sensations away. When he felt no further movement, he opened his eyes again.

The Prince smiled, a dazzling smile in Zero's mild haze, and the hand continued to slide even further down to his abdomen and belly, just above his awakening need, drawing lazy circles.

"Would you like to be mine, Kiryuu Zero?"

The question had Zero fuming.  
>This man had dared to ask him such a shameless question! He knew would never bend to this man willingly - the Lord would never allow him to, his pride would never allow him to. He could never betray the Order! He was a hunter! Not a prostitute!<p>

"...Never."

At that answer Kaname had laughed, a sharp yet disturbingly beautiful laugh.  
>"You speak so soon, Zero."<br>The hand now hovered over his crotch.

Zero forced his body to the side, away from the other man's hand, pulling his knees up to his chest. He glared from behind silver locks.

"Don't touch me."

The Prince looked amused, and the next moment found Zero stretched out under the brunet, pinned. He was held in place by the sheer pressure the man on top of him was applying on his abdomen. The older man's face was inches from his own, and Zero immediately turned his face away, but strong fingers guided his face back to the brunet's, and soft lips pressed against his own, the hand that was not holding onto his jaw was slipping under his shirt. The touches felt like fire on his skin; the Prince was trying to slide his shirt up to his neck, while a warm tongue now assaulted his ear. Zero growled as he tried to struggle, but he could not move, the grip the older man had on his jaw and the body weight on top of his was too great and well positioned to throw off.

"Let go of me!" the hunter hissed, unable to do much else. And sure enough, the Prince stopped entirely and left him, only to hoist the young hunter over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing and walk over to the bed nestled comfortably in a spiral of drapes.

Zero was dropped onto the bed none too gracefully, landing on his side. He could hardly register what was happening when he felt arms around his waist, pulling him closer to the hard body behind him and a hand on his manhood.

"Stop!" The young hunter struggled, but he felt weak from fatigue and dizzy from stimulation.  
>The Prince had chuckled, nuzzling the slightly smaller man's ear and licking a languid line up the hunter's nape.<br>"That's not what your body is telling me, Zero."

The hand was stroking him now, through the fabric of his pants, the front of it getting wet and sticky as the hand continued to touch him, and Zero's breaths were getting more labored and short. His bound hands had shot down to grab the wrist that was pleasuring him tightly, in a futile bid for it to stop. He was never allowed such pleasures - it was too worldly - it was sinful to even think such thoughts -

He gasped as the hand untied his pants and slid inside, drawing out his need, and it made him want to cry, to just die so that this sweet, sinful torture would end.  
>"Do you like this, Kiryuu Zero? Have you ever touched yourself like this?" the voice was teasing him, and Zero could hear the smile on the Prince's lips.<br>A rough thumb ran over the head of his manhood, sending violent shivers through his body. He was having trouble comprehending the immense waves of pleasure he was feeling.

"...Stop..." he was pleading in between breaths, but his captor ignored him and continued his ministrations, this time adding more pressure. Zero arched against the man's embrace, pushing himself back onto the Prince's built chest, crying out as another wave of violent pleasure seared his veins. The hard chest left him, and he felt the man behind him slide a covered leg between his own, the hand that wasn't engaged had guided his left leg to bend. The robes the Prince was still wearing felt scratchy and uncomfortable against his back.

His pants were already tugged down half way, exposing his rear and upper thigh to the brunet, who had run his hand down the fair skin as if memorizing the way it curved.  
>Zero's mind was in a haze, his senses were overloading - everything Kaname was doing was feeling so good it was painful; yet there was this voice nagging at him in his head that this was wrong, sinful, Sodomy. It wasn't allowed, he was not supposed to be enjoying this! His oaths of celibacy meant more than this!<br>He jerked when he felt something warm and moist at his rear, alarm bells ringing in his mind as the breath of the man behind him hitched.  
>The man meant to take him.<br>He renewed in his struggles, although he knew it to be in vain - his captor was comfortably behind him where neither his bound hands nor elbow nor kicks could reach - he felt his whole body stiffen as a finger was pushed past his tight ring of muscle.  
>"W-wait!"<p>

By the heavens, it hurt.

Even with the message oil to lubricate the finger's entry, it felt odd and unnatural and it burned. He cried out as the finger was pulled out for a while, before it was rejoined with a second one, which had him choking back on a whimper that threatened to betray him.

"Please, stop!" he gasped, but the Prince ignored him and continued to ease the two fingers in and out, the hand on his front slowing but not ceasing.

"Relax yourself. You're making this more painful than it should be."  
>Zero was absolutely mortified. The fingers inside him started to scissor, stretching him wider, until a third finger was introduced. The whimpers escaped then, the pain was alien and unwanted, and his pride was starting to crack. But he told himself to stay strong - he had made this decision, he was to take full responsibility for it.<br>Then Kaname's fingers brushed against something in Zero that made his vision go white. At first Zero didn't know what hit him, he gasped and had nearly ejaculated when his captor's fingers pressed against that spot the second time, and when it did the third time, the young hunter had released with a delicious sound that was caught between a gasp and a whimper.

The brunet Prince had been surprised, but recovered quickly by smearing what pearly liquid that caught on his hand on the young hunter's flat stomach, before continuing his endeavor to get the hunter ready for his entry. The silver-haired youth was already half aroused again, despite having just found relief. Zero groaned as the fingers were removed, and Kaname didn't think, but entered the younger man in one swift movement, both of them hissing at the sensation - Kaname in pleasure and Zero in a haze of pain.

Zero's entire body tensed again from the sudden intrusion, and Kaname started stroking him again as a desperate attempt at a distraction.  
>"Stop, it can't fit...!" Zero was tearing, the pain made him feel as if he was being torn into half. He couldn't control his breathing; he felt like he was going to pass out from the pain.<p>

"...It hurts!...Take it out...!"

The silver-haired man was whimpering, pleading almost, and Kaname almost felt guilty for being so impatient. He held onto the younger man's hip, pulling out of the tight heat that seemed to want to pull him back in, before thrusting forward, making the fair haired man in his arms cry out in pain.

"...it hurts!"

Zero was openly crying now, the searing pain was forcing his eyes close; his head hurt and he was light headed from the discomfort. His bound hands were clutching desperately at the bed linens, until Kaname's hand covered his.  
>Kaname didn't know what he was doing. He had never lost control during sex, but with this boy, it was hard not to. Everything about his prisoner attracted him - the fair skin and beautiful body, the exquisite face, the naive, stubborn determination in those Lilac eyes. He wanted so badly to own the boy, make him his own, he wanted to make the boy live for him, yearn for him, die for him. He relished every sound that left the boy's lips, forcing himself to wait as the body around him adjusted to the intrusion, kissing the fair haired man's ear, the hand on his hips drawing lazy, soothing circles on a sensitive thigh.<p>

"Relax yourself, Kiryuu Zero."  
>Zero shook his head feebly; he didn't know how; he wanted to die. He could not endure this humiliation and pain.<p>

"Take deep breaths. Open yourself to me." The voice in his ear was deep and rich, and Zero obeyed unconsciously, his breathing had slowed to something more regular, and his tense muscles slowly relaxing.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Zero didn't answer, but Kaname felt the trembling body in his arms further open up to him, and he sighed as he pulled out once more, angling himself appropriately, he thrust forward, this time earning a drawn out moan from the boy, and he did it again, until the boy started whining softly.  
>"...too much..." Zero was slurring, he couldn't fight the onslaught of feeling, his mind was turning numb; he could hardly form a coherent thought in his head anymore. All that filled his mind was Kaname's heat behind him, searing itself into his system, his memories. He was so scared - he had expected pain, but the pleasure he was receiving from this was terrifying, it was addicting.<p>

"Ah...no more...!" the boy's bound hands were clutching onto Kaname's own, blunt fingernails digging into the soft skin of the Prince's palm. Kaname could feel the boy struggling a little, his lithe form trembling once more. He was trying to get away from him. The brunet ignored his pleas, instead burying his face in the silver-haired man's neck, nuzzling softly, his arms pulling the hunter's retreating hips back to him, eliciting a delicious hiss from the slightly smaller man.

"Shh, there's nothing to be scared of, Zero." the voice that reached his panicked ears was soft and kind, a deep melodious sound, calming his frazzled nerves. The hand on his hip was stroking him again, slowly, languidly, calming him down. The older man had stopped moving, and the hand that was in between his own was now brushing a stray lock of silver behind his ear fondly.

Soft lips pressed against his temple, and he felt the dull throbbing of the man inside him, and for some reason, he shifted his hips.  
>The man behind him hissed, the hand on his hip stopping abruptly to hold him in place. Zero's mind was reeling. It felt good. It was wrong, but it felt so good.<br>Hot breath was on his ear.

"Don't move, or I won't be able to control myself."  
>The hunter's mind was just starting to clear - he was re-establishing control.<p>

"...why?"  
>Kaname waited, and continued to run his fingers through silver locks.<p>

"Why do you wait?"

Kaname didn't reply immediately, pressing a few kisses to the fair shoulder in front on him.

"I wait because I want to." the brunet smiled into the younger man's shoulder, enjoying the feel of the soft skin he found there.

"I do not see the point of making love to someone when I would be the only person enjoying myself."  
>Zero turned then, to look Kaname in the eyes, pushing himself on his elbow.<p>

"...but I am your _prisoner_."

The boy sounded absolutely desolate as the words left his lips, but Kaname chuckled, taking hold of that perfect chin and bringing their faces closer together.

"It doesn't matter. We are equals in bed."

Zero frowned, and was about to say something when the Prince pulled out of him and abruptly thrust in again, causing him to cry out in both surprise and pleasure. Kaname gathered him into his arms further, noting that he was facing far less resistance than before. He upped his pace, delighting in the sweet sounds that were escaping the younger man's lips; he felt the boy trembling again, but this time it felt different - less afraid and more endearing, and he felt himself edging closer and closer to the edge. The Prince prided himself in self control, but he found himself losing just that as he continued to hold the boy.

"Ah...ah!" The silver-haired youth ejaculated, staining the bed linens with strings of white, his whole body tensing, clenching on the brunet. Kaname cursed as he thrust deeper into the boy, his hold on Zero's hips tightening to a point where it was painful, he finally came, releasing into the younger man's tight heat.

Zero didn't know what he was feeling - his body had practically convulsed as he came, and he had never felt such intense pleasure in his whole twenty years. He had barely registered the fact that Kaname was still moving until the older man had thrust in particularly violently, and the next moment had Zero was hissing as white heat filled him.  
>There was relative silence as the both of them tried to slow their hearts and catch their breath. Kaname pulled out with a hiss, watching with morbid fascination as his essence slid down creamy thighs. Zero rolled on his back, exhausted and still shivering, too tired to care about the wetness between his legs. Kaname remained on his side, watching the boy endearingly.<p>

When Zero recovered, however, he was _pissed_.

Kaname watched as the boy hugged himself, inching away from him feebly in a last attempt to cling to his chastity, which amused Kaname greatly.

"Would you like some food?"

The Vampire leaned in closer to the hunter, and chuckled as the boy tried to wiggle away some more. It was so terribly adorable Kaname couldn't believe his luck.

The heavens must have been charitable to allow him a chance to meet this rough diamond.

"So, are you hungry, Kiryuu Zero?"

The youth didn't reply verbally, but turned away to stare at the floor, a brilliant blush dusting his fair cheeks. Kaname couldn't believe how pleasant that looked. The brunet smiled and nodded, reaching out to grab the boy's arm and pulling him close in order to just hold the boy, who was still to much traumatized and confused to struggle.

He couldn't wait to get home and flaunt his prize.


End file.
